An Accident
by dilly29
Summary: An accident involving Haru, Gokudera and Yamamoto.


This took place when Haru, Yamamoto and Gokudera are on their way to school.

Miura Haru Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato belongs to Akira Amano Hitman Reborn.

* * *

"Tch..quit following me around, you damn baseball idiot!" The silver haired guy is always irritated whenever the baseball nuts accompany him to the school every morning.

"Oh c'mon Gokudera, our house is near so of course we'll meet each other when we go to school. Besides, I want to greet Tsuna, and you're heading there too. So, might as well we walk together and …" The smiling face of Yamamoto turns to shock when the other guy grip his school uniform collar.

"Stop calling Tenth by his name, you idiot! He's not just your friend, he is…."

"Dad, I'm going to the school now! See you later!" The familiar voice came out from the house in front of them makes Gokudera release the other guy's collar.

'_Tch what a day'_ he whisper to himself.

"Oh, Good morning Yamamoto-san" Haru smile happily towards Yamamoto but that smile slowly fades away when she saw Gokudera. "...and you too, Gokudera-san" "

Good morning Haru!" As usual, the smile on that baseball lover face is always there, Haru thought. Gokudera quickly turns around and starts to walk.

"Hahi, what an impolite person you are Gokudera-san!" Haru shouts behind him. The girl's loud voice can easily make Gokudera's blood starts to boil. He quickly turns back and walk towards the girl and starts to show Haru his fist.

"Hey you stupid woman. Can't you just stop talking that way? Stop shouting and stop making my blood boils. I'm annoying enough to have that baseball idiot over there following me every morning and now to meet you …" Gokudera didn't manage to finish his sentences when Haru interrupt.

"Hahi! What is this? You want to fight with a woman? Haru is not stupid! Haru is…Haru is…."Haru bite her lips tightly and started to show her fist too. "…Haru can fight with you if that's what you want to do!" Yamamoto quickly barge in between them to stop whatever might happen between this two haters.

"That's enough, you guys. Look at the time." Yamamoto shows them his watch. "We're already late for school. Let's hurry up and meet Tsuna. He might wait us for too long."

"Tch…this is not over yet, woman" Gokudera starts to walk agreeing with Yamamoto's word.

"Haru is so angry, desu!" Yamamoto smiles and ask Haru to calm down.

* * *

"Oh my, Tsuna had just went to school", Nana Sawada tells them. "..but you can catch up with him if you walk fast enough. Tsuna always walk slowly if he's going to school" Tsuna's mother laugh gently .

"Thank you. We'll try to catch him up. Bye!" Yamamoto said and the three of them waves at Tsuna's mother. _'I'm glad my son have really good friends_' she whispers in her heart and closes the door with a smile on her face.

* * *

They were all sweating because they walk fast enough as if they were running. After several minutes, Haru thought she saw the back of Tsuna across the street.

"Tsuna-sa…..!" She screams and start to run towards the one she called her future husband. She got so caught up with her excitement until little that she know that there was a car moving towards her.

"Haru!" Both of the guy shouts her name . Haru was stunned when she see the car moves at a high speed towards her. She can barely move. She wants to scream but all that comes out from her tiny lips are a slight whisper. '_Tsuna-san..help me…_' She shut her eyes tightly. Her legs can't be moved as if she was stuck in there. The car is honking while trying to avoid the girl. And then,….

* * *

Haru tries to avoid the glare that both of the guys give to her. She doesn't know what to say when the other two argue with the car driver. She didn't quit say 'I'm sorry' to the driver but the driver demand some payment instead for the damages she caused which is not that much at all. Obviously the car driver was very angry towards her but she didn't quite know how to handle a situation like this. Hell, she think so hard till she didn't realize what the two guys said or do with the driver that makes him quickly ran away.

She turns and let the two guys see her back instead. She bit her lips tightly. _'Haru is so embarassed. Why Is Haru so clumsy?'_ she whispers in her heart while playing with her fingers_. 'This is so awkward desu' _ once again she taught.

"Ha..Haru? Are you okay?" Yamamoto ask putting her right hand on Haru's shoulder.

"Ye..yes! Haru is okay! No need to worry for Haru desu!" Haru quickly turns around and try to put a large smile on her face while her cheeks starts to turn red. Yamamoto saw the girl's red cheek and just smile sheepishly.

"Why are you so clumsy, woman? To think that yo.."

"Yes! Haru is sorry for being clumsy desu," Haru quickly reply Gokudera and starts to bow. Gokudera is shock. He was ready to argue back if the girl talks back at him. But now his cheeks starts to turn red, too.

"Umm…Haru is late, desu. Yamamoto-san, can you please give this to Tsuna-san? I made this for him" Haru gave out the bento she made that was wrapped with a nice red cloth to Yamamoto.

"Sure" Haru replies Yamamoto's smile and starts running towards her school. "Be careful, Haru!" Yamamoto shouts while Gokudera watches her running.

* * *

That moment, when she tightly closed her eyes, she heard the sound of people screaming. Shouting for her to run quickly. She heard the sound of the vehicle getting nearer towards her. The sound of the screetch that was made by the car. All this sounds are so loud yet it was all like in a slow motion. She felt like if she were in a very loud room all by herself. She remembered that her mind was telling her to run but her feet won't just follow her mind. She remembered that she hold her bag and the thing she made for her lover tightly. She can still remember how she feels the car is in a few seconds away to hit her. She can still hear the voice of the two guys shouting and warning at her. Until...poof! She felt her hands and her waist were being pulled. She landed on something soft and she felt a heavy weight on top of her.

She opens her eyes slowly. She felt a slight hurt from the light when she open her eyes. The first thing she saw was Gokudera's hair covering up most of her face. Gokudera lift up his face. They both stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Silence. Their face nearly touched each other and causes both of them to blush. Haru's hand was searching for the ground until she touches something. She turned her face and surprised when she realize that she were holding Yamamoto's hand and in fact, she's on top of him. Haru blushes even more. She tried to move so that the two guys will move from her as well. Gokudera quickly get up from Haru and Haru gets up from Yamamoto. Haru realized that Yamamoto nose were bleeding. Maybe her head hits his face, she thought. She gives her handkerchief to Yamamoto.

"Here, take this. Your nose is bleedi..", Haru words didn't even finish when Yamamoto grab the handkerchief and put the handkerchief on her lips instead. "You should worry about yourself more, Haru", Yamamoto smile and shows her the handkerchief.

"Haru's lip is bleeding?"

" Tch, stupid woman, didn't even realize that her own lips were bleeding."

"Hahi! Haru is not..stu….." Haru face starts to change.

"….Thank you, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san, for saving Haru" Haru continued her words.

'Haru's heart..Why is it beating so fast, desu?' Haru feels her heart beat on her chest.

* * *

"….ru-chan, Haru-chan!" Haru startled when she hears her teacher's voice.

"Yes! I..I'm sorry, sensei", Haru stands up.

"Focus please!" her teacher warns.

" Y..yes!" she replies quickly.

"It's okay. You can sit down now". Haru sits and tries to not think about the incident that morning.

* * *

OK. Seriously, I wrote this story a year ago, didn't manage to post it here. There's still alot of grammatical mistakes and all, hope it doesn't really hurt your eyes from reading it. So, yeah, don't know what more to say. Thanks a lot for reading~!


End file.
